


For Alderaan

by gloss



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Evaan brings Leia a miscreant Alderaanian.





	For Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



"She's trouble," Evaan admits, glancing at the girl sprawled next to her.

"Evaan, I couldn't possibly--"

"Your majesty," Evaan begins, only to be interrupted by the girl's derisive snort. Evaan takes a breath. "Please. For Alderaan?"

"Yeah." The girl shifts restlessly. "Do it for a planet my mom couldn't wait to get off of, a place that isn't--"

Leia holds up her hand. "Enough."

They glare at each other. 

Evaan is smiling.

"What?" Leia and the girl demand together.

"Nothing. Merely pleased my instincts were correct."

"You had nowhere else to dump me!"

Leia stands. "Welcome to the Resistance, Kaydel."


End file.
